fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/June Blou
Betsyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Marie and Jacob Blou new that June manifested to early. They contacted Marie's brother, Evan, who was a pyrokenetic just like their daughter. Evan told them not to tell anyone, even the people they trusted most, about June's new ability. Especially since she manifested at such a young age. But, Marie being all in for gossip, told her best friend, Isla, about June's new ability, "Only three" she had said "Almost four, but still". It turned out, Isla worked for the Neverseen, and planed to tell them everything about the new pyrokenetic. Luckily, the Blou parents found out what Isla was planning and stopped her. This attempt took both Isla and the couples lives, giving June her first taste of death, something she's wittness much more of in her life. June was abandoned in the ruins of her home and found by a Neverseen agent, who took her in and trained her to be the youngest Neverseen spy ever. The Neverseen didn't lie to June about her parents, but told her that she would have lived her life in hiding if she had stayed with her parents. Soon, June grew to love her new life, and did everything she did in the Neverseen. She soon found that her parents may still be alive. She now has to choose between the life she was supposed to have, and the one she now enjoys. Pushing the thought of a choice in the back of her mind, June continues to follow the Neverseen's mission, as the almost dead bodies of her parents come to life. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. June is a giddy four in a half year old girl. She may be a deadly pyrokenetic, but she still enjoys running around freely and laughing her head off. She is always full of energy, but when the time is close to when one of her missions, she is nervous and doesn't interact with anyone. She has no friends, and is constantly looking for more who don't ask to many questions about her past. When she puts her mind to something, it can happen in seconds, she can concentrate to hide her ability and identity (as a Neverseen spy) easily. No one knows about where June lives, or who takes care of her, and when someone brings it up, she nervously attepts to change the subject as fast as possible. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) June has dirty blond hair and sea green eyes. Her model is Anne Pavaga. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? June is a very good lier. She can lie about her parents, home and many other things. In her mind, there is only one important thing. Her and other pyrokenetic's rights. She will do anything to make sure kids like her didn't have to live in secrecy and most of her missions lead to her own vision- a world where pyrokenetics rule. Besides her plans to rule the world, June is very good at medicine and plans to be a physician when she is older. She loves animals, but they are constantly running from her, as if they see all she has done in life. She is awful at keeping others secrets. She takes after her mom in sharing things about everyone else's bussiness. She knows everything about everyone, but doesn't share anything about herself. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved